DAWG!!/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to the stump zooming in slowly as the episode title appears on the screen. Then, we see Pickle wailing and scratching her body as Merl read his magazine. Pickle sits down on the floor sliding, lays down scratching, and scratches her body again) Merl: Pickle, the dance. It is new, yes? Pickle: Ain't no dance! I got me an itch! Can't reach! Merl, scratch it! Scratch it! SCRATCH IT! (She leans her bottom forward to Merl. Gull suddenly pops up slowly) Merl: Uh..how do I put this...(He pushes Pickle's bottom) No. Gull: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me do it! Let me do it! Not sanitary, that's supposed to be my speciality! (He scratches Pickle's back) Pickle: Oh-ho, that's better. And now, up. Gull: Where is it? Where is it? Pickle: Now down a little. Gull: Over here? Pickle: A little to the left. Gull: (He pecks Pickles left rear) Over here? Pickle: No more...(In a squealing voice) Higher! Higher! (Gull uses the plunger to scratch Pickle's rear) Gull: Ooh, I got it. I got it! Hey, this is fun! (He and Pickle start giggling) It's like your itch is moving around? (He uses a toothbrush to scratch Pickle's rear) Merl: Moving around? (He wears surgeon clothes as Gull scratches Pickle. He snaps his gloves and uses a magnifying glass to see what's inside Pickle's body. In Pickle's body, a flea is seen eating cookie crumbs and looks at Merl) Just as I suspected. (He turns around) Pickle...she has the flea. Pickle: A flea?! Merl: Yes! And whenever is the flea...there is found to be...the dog! Pickle and Merl: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!! (They pant slowly) Gull: (Giggles) Fun. (Pickle and Merl start screaming and run around) Dog! Oh no, dog! Oh...(Merl presses the code buttons and puts his hand on the scan screen. The door opens as he and Pickle scream and run around) A dog! Oh no, dog! Oh, no, no! (Pickle quickly gets in the panic room door which makes Merl spin around. Merl gets in the door. Gull bumps in the wall and gets in the door. Merl sits on the chair and presses the red button. The alarm starts blaring) Merl: Whew! The safety. It is ours. (Pickle and Gull start cheering and dancing) Pickle: Okay, Merl. But, why are we in your party room? Merl: This? (He pushes the red button, which stops the alarm) It is not the party room, it is the panic room. In here, we are protected by the bound of walls, the recorded cameras, and, the 6-months of rations. (He presses the button, which makes the cameras go down and shows up the lockers. He opens the door and there's nothing in there) Ah! Where are the rations?! Pickle: You mean, all the food that was in there? Gull: (Finishes eating cookie crumbs) We ate it all up! Merl: What?! But, these were the emergency supplies! For the emergencies! (He points the locker) THIS EMERGENCY!!! Pickle: Well, Merl, if you didn't want us to eat your panic chow, you should've put it in the party room. (Merl angrily twitches his eye for a second) Merl: This is not the party room! THIS IS PANIC ROOM!!! (He runs around, screaming) Gull: Now, I get it. A panic room is where you panic. (He starts running around and screaming. On Pickle's head, the flea starts running around and screaming. Zoom back to her) Pickle: Yeah, I like the better one when it was a party room. (Merl stops screaming for a second and sees the empty bag of cookies) Merl: Wait. (He picks up the cookie bag) Not all the rations are gone. We have the cookie crumbs! Gull: Yay, crumbs! Pickle: Sweetness! All that panicking has worked me up an appetite. (Her stomach growls and she rubs it.. At he gameboard, Merl pours the crumbs and the gameboard) Merl: We cannot eat them all at once. We ration, yes? (He uses his magnifying glass to see the crumbs) Stay alive...maybe for weeks...and weeks...(The flea comes out of Pickle's arm, goes to the gameboard, and eats the crumbs) NO!!! Those crumbs, our last hope, we shall be nothing but the skin and the bones when the dog eats us. Pickle: That'll learn him. Gull: What's so scary about this dog anyways? Pickle/Merl: What's so scary about the dog!! Gull nods Merl: I shall never forget the first time I saw the dog... Flashback Merl: The park, she was a paradise, with the nuts, the sunshine, ooh, there I am! Happy and carefree. Metal banging Dog roars Merl: Then... Dog roars Squirrels scream To Be Added Category:Transcripts